Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A method of controlling and defining various processing relating to print production is known which uses a data format called JDF (Job Definition Format). According to this method, different types of printers, such as offset printer and digital printer, are collectively controllable. A system using such a method is called HWF (Hybrid Work Flow) System. A server for controlling the HWF system is called HWF server.
In the HWF system, an offset printer and a digital printer each execute an output processing based on the same print data. In the case in which the HWF system operates multiple digital printers, the HWF system or its host system determines which one of the digital printers to output the input print job. In some cases, print jobs are automatically distributed to digital or offset printers based on the capability and/or status of the digital printers, or job distribution rules held by the HWF system.
Digital printers may need a special device management that is different from that for offset printers when executing an output processing. For example, digital printers may need replacement and replenishment of consumable supplies (e.g., printing paper, toner, staples) when they have run out during execution of a print job based on POD (Print On Demand) on cut sheets. If consumable supplies run out during execution of a print job, a time to start printing might be delayed not only in the current print job but also in a succeeding print job.